Death Egg War
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The Anthro League prepare for their attack on the Death Egg! Sonic and his team face Dr Eggman, where they find out the true villain behind the conflict.
1. Chapter 1: The Anthro Space Fighters

**DRAGON HEROES**

Welcome back, everybody! So we are down to the penultimate story of the Death Egg saga! Lots of stuff happening for the last two stories! We're about to witness three different fights taking place at once, where the Anthro League space fighters prepare for their assault on the Death Egg and Blaze's team attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting it. There's also Sonic's team who have reached the Death Egg and are about to confront Dr Eggman! Can they put an end to the doctor's evil scheme? Or is there another threat waiting to emerge from the shadows? Surprises await as the story unfolds!

* * *

 **Death Egg War**

 **Chapter 1 – The Anthro Space Fighters  
**

Jimmy Lionheart squinted as he watched his comrades at the hangar of the Anthro League headquarters, ready themselves to board their spacecraft, but not before waiting for Empress Celeste. She was due to give a few final words before wishing them luck on their mission to attack the Death Egg. Hero stood beside him, eager to get started. Ignatius the Incineroar and Shu the Pikachu were also expecting the arrival of the empress.

"You're doing alright there?" Jimmy asked Hero as he looked at the dragon.

"Yes, I'm fine, _gracias,_ " replied Hero. "It's just that this is the first time I'm ever going to be flying out into space!"

"I understand that," said Jimmy. "This is definitely going to be one heck of a mission as we need to penetrate the inner workings of the Death Egg and destroy the reactor, given that Blaze and her team have already taken out the shield generator."

"Hopefully they have," said Ignatius. "For all we know, as it was reported, they're already at Brazil, so they must be inside the base."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Shu.

"I don't know, but it's quite possible that they won't have a problem," said Jimmy. "They're all a strong bunch as they have dealt with dangerous enemies, so Eggman's robots shouldn't faze them the slightest."

Kalypso, Kip and Kass arrived. "Sup, brothers," they called. "Talkin' 'bout our friends over at Brazil, eh?"

"Yes, we are," replied Jimmy. "We believe that they'll pull off destroying the shield generator, at least, by the time our fleet set off into space."

"I believe they can do it," said Kalypso. "Even back when we used to serve King K. Rool, General Klump is an excellent strategist, so he'll come up with some sort of plan to accomplish the mission, that's for sure. He's got a lot of military experience."

Kip and Kass nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be one big ordeal," said Jimmy. "Even bigger than when we battled the Obsidian Devourers as the fate of the planet depends on whether we succeed destroying the Death Egg or not."

"Don't you worry too much, bro, cause I believe you'll make it, yo," said Kip with utmost optimism.

"Thanks for the pep talk, you guys," said Ignatius. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," said Kass. "Eggman will soon be put in his place for good!"

"Well put, Kass," smiled Kalypso. "Anyway, we'll be leaving you guys now so we can wait for Klump and his team to return from Brazil. Good luck!"

"Better that you do that," said Jimmy. "Empress Celeste is about to be here any minute. See you three later!"

The kremlings beckoned a salute before leaving the hangar, and it was not long until Empress Celeste made her way in. All the fighters paid their attention to her as she prepared to deliver her speech.

"Greetings, everyone," she began. "As you all know, our strike team have reached Brazil so it is only a matter of time until they take down the shield generator protecting the Death Egg. Now it is the time for us to prepare for our assault, and we must emerge victorious if we are to restore peace to the world."

"Yes, absolutely," agreed the fighters.

Empress Celeste paused impressively. "Jimmy Lionheart, are you and the fleet ready?" she asked.

"All fighters are accounted for, Your Highness," replied Jimmy.

"Excellent," smiled Empress Celeste. "Now then, before I depart, I want to deliver a few words to all of you. This is going to be a dangerous mission since you will be flying into space, but I am very hopefully to all of you will survive. Once our strike team in Brazil have taken out the shield generator, it will be your cue to commence penetrating the inner workings of the Death Egg and destroy the reactor. Command your ships, brave soldiers, we and the rest of anthrokind wish you luck!"

The fighters cheered and as Empress Celeste left the hanger, they started to board their ships. Jimmy and Hero watched as Ignatius and Shu climbed inside theirs.

"This is the first time those two are heading to space," said Jimmy. "At least they received a bit of training to be prepared for what they'll be getting into."

"I'm sure they're going to do well on this mission, _amigo,_ " said Hero. "Ignatius and Shu may not have had any experience with space travel, but part of me senses that they have the spirit and determination to do their best."

"Yes, true," agreed Jimmy. "After all, they used to be under the traineeship of Emperor Tomohiro, master of the Ways of the Anthro."

"Then they won't have a problem," smiled Hero.

"I guess you're right," said Jimmy. "Anyway, let's get on our spacecraft. Everyone is waiting for our command."

So Jimmy and Hero climbed into their spacecraft and after putting on their helmets, Jimmy switched on the transmission. He cleared his throat. "Okay, we're all set," he spoke. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes, Jimmy, we are ready, willing and able!" replied Ignatius through the transmission.

Jimmy smiled. "Then this is it," he replied. "It's now or never. Prepare for the countdown in ten seconds!"

The fleet started up their engines as they anticipated for Jimmy's command for take-off. Hero felt very anxious as he knew that the pressure was about to be great, especially when he, Jimmy and the rest of the fleet leave the Earth's exosphere into the void of space.

"Jimmy, I'm nervous," he whispered.

"Be brave, my friend," soothed Jimmy. "Remember back when you stood up to the Pyre Squad when they called you out for your defection from the Obsidian Devourers. You showed courage back there and surely you can muster it up again for when we take flight to the stars."

"Yeah, you're right," said Hero as he felt some resolve. "I know I can do it."

Jimmy nodded and then he focused on the transmission. "In counting!" he announced. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… ignition and blast off!"

With that, the entire fleet let off a roar as they rose out of the ground and took off into the sky straight towards the exosphere.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is it, the battle for the Earth is about to begin! Next chapter, we'll be seeing what's in store for Sonic and his team!


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroes and Dr Eggman

**Chapter 2 – The Heroes and Dr Eggman  
**

The journey to the Death Egg felt like ages for Sonic and his team, but at last they have arrived at the hangar of the battle station. With another code Blaze gave them earlier on before their arrival at Brazil, they were able to gain access to the Death Egg as the security personnel temporarily deactivated the shield allowing them in.

"Almost there, guys," said Tails as he glanced carefully at the hangar. "Just let me find the right spot to park the shuttle."

"Take all the time you need, Tails," said Cynder. "Still, we have to be punctual about this as the space fighters will start their on the Death Egg any minute now."

Cautiously, Tails adjusted the shuttle forward at a slow pace and soon they parked it neatly. Several Egg Pawns stood as they waited for the shuttle's arrival, so the team knew they had to formulate a plan where they could be able to make their way around the Death Egg and reach Dr Eggman without any unwanted entanglements. Sonic, Shadow and Torden wished they could fight the robots that got in their way, but they understood that they needed to save their energy and could only engage in battle with them if it was necessary.

"Better be on our guard," warned Silver. "The robots are sure to inspect the ship, so get ready to attack before they do."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Torden eagerly.

"Let's not do anythin' hasty, partner," said Jakkin. "We only need to take out the robots that will get in the way."

"I'd say we hide inside parts of the ship, then when the robots come searching around, we surprise them," suggested Draco.

"A sound plan, Draco," said Charonus.

The team hid all around the shuttle and waited for a single robot to come inside. Soon, they heard some footsteps, and a few of the Egg Pawns came running in scouting the interior of the shuttle. As soon as the robots walked into a certain spot, Sonic, Shadow and Torden leapt out of their hiding places and quickly incapacitated the bunch.

"Piece of cake!" laughed Sonic.

"Now that our path is clear, we can sneak around the Death Egg and locate Eggman's private quarters," said Tails. "Tread carefully, guys. We don't want any more robots to be alerted to our presence."

* * *

It did not take long for the team to reach the control room which contained a map displayed on screen, showing all the sectors of the Death Egg. Tails analysed the map thoroughly and soon pinpointed their next destination. They found that Eggman's private chamber was located on the thirty-eighth floor, so they searched for the elevators. To their delight, they saw that the elevator room was right around the corner. The team checked to make sure that they got what they needed for their imminent confrontation with Dr Eggman.

"Percival, do you have the Chaos Emeralds with you?" asked Sonic.

"Right here, Sonic," said Percival as he showed the sack to them containing the seven Chaos Emeralds. "What will we need them for?"

"Well, if you must know, Eggman usually has an extremely powerful mecha ready every time we reach his major hideouts," said Sonic. "I don't know what he has in store for us, but we must be well-prepared and make use of our full powers in order to defeat him."

"Could be that, or there may be a greater adversary in his private chamber," muttered Cynder.

"What did you say, Cynder?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," said Cynder quickly. "I was just saying that we also have our brooches ready for the upcoming big battle."

"Those will be important, of course," said Ash. "Now, shall we proceed?"

"Yes, we shall!" replied the team. "Away we go!"

The team left the control and explored the Death Egg in their search for the elevator room. They were careful to keep themselves from getting caught by Eggman's robots. Eventually after travelling through the network of hallways, they came to a room with several elevator shafts, and they realised that they were on the right track. Tails pressed the button of the middle elevator and soon the doors opened. The elevator was big and wide enough to fit a fairly large group. Everyone got in and then Tails pressed the button for the elevator to go up. The wait was somewhat long, but at last the elevator let off a dinging sound, letting the team know that they have reached the thirty-eighth floor. The doors opened revealing a large, sinister-looking room. From the distance, they could see a series of stairs leading to a throne in front of a large window overlooking the void of space. Resting on the top of the big throne is the Master Emerald. Slowly the team made their way across the room and up the stairs to an arena that spans between them and the throne. Just then, the throne spun around to reveal Dr Eggman sitting majestically on it.

"Well, well, you've managed to come this far, Sonic," said the doctor. "I have been expecting you and your friends."

"It's all over, doc!" declared Sonic. "Your reign of terror will soon be put to an end, and this time, you won't be getting away!"

Eggman grinned maliciously. "So brash of you, just as you were in your youth," he cackled as he stood up from the throne and approached the team. "You are grievously mistaken, for it is you who will soon meet your end!"

"No, I don't think so," said Sonic. "Soon we'll all be dead, and you will go along with us."

"Perhaps you are speaking of the imminent attack of the Anthro League fleet," said Eggman. "Yes, I know about them, and I regret to say that even they will be eliminated before they could even attempt to destroy the Death Egg, for you see, _I_ was the one who tipped the Anthro League off about the location of the shield generator!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"Everything that has transpired up to this point is done so according to my plans, hedgehog," replied Eggman. "Your friends down there in Brazil are walking into a trap, and this includes your rebel fleet! Shortly after you destroyed Eggrobo, he let off the signal to my legion of the best and most powerful robots to arrive at the base!"

"Blaze… Bowser…" mumbled Draco worryingly.

"What's the matter?" asked Eggman as he noticed Draco's sudden change of mood. "Getting concerned about the well-being of your friends? Well, you better be, for I'm afraid they won't survive any longer! Reinforcements have been alerted and they are waiting for them at this very moment!"

"You demented, despicable, cruel, evil sadist…" hissed Cynder.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," retorted Eggman. "Face it, I have won! Once I'm through with you, your friends, and your pitiful Anthro League, I'll be taking the Chaos Emeralds you have with you, and I shall finally realise my dream of dominating the world!"

Sonic gritted his teeth with swelling anger while Dr Eggman cackled maniacally. He and his team could only wonder what would become of Blaze and her group now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Seems like trouble is afoot for everyone. Dr Eggman sure is one step ahead of them! How are our heroes going to handle the impending predicaments? Tense moments are coming in the next chapter! And don't you just love these _Star Wars_ references and homages?


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Trap!

**Chapter 3 – It's a Trap!  
**

With the help of Dark, Blaze, Klump and the rest of their group were able to reach the base's control room. They were certain that when they clear out all of the personnel, they can deactivate the shield protecting the Death Egg without any interference.

"Let Bowser and I go first," said Viper. "With my firearms and Bowser's large physique, we shall be able to intimidate Eggman's robots."

"Right then," said Dark. "Taking out the shield generator should be easy since we've cleared out most of the other robots residing in the base."

Viper took out his laser gun and opened fire at the metallic sliding doors, causing them to split apart. He and Bowser charged in, which seemingly caught the Egg Pawns inside the room by surprise.

"Freeze, robots!" shouted Viper. "This is a raid! Move out quickly if you don't want to be disintegrated!"

The robots obeyed without question and stepped aside. Some robots attempted to attack, but Bowser overwhelmed them without any effort. While Viper and Bowser kept the robots at bay, the rest of their group entered the room.

"Hurry up and deactivate the shield!" urged Blaze. "The Anthro League space fleet will be arriving at the Death Egg at any moment!"

Viper, Klump and Jeremy began searching for the machines that controlled the energy shield, but they had no luck, and the task proved to be even difficult with the robots impeding the process. The group was unaware they were about to be ambushed. Bowser sent an interfering Egg Knight falling into the abyss behind it, but then a slew of E-2000s, E-2000Rs, E-50000s and Egg Hammers emerged suddenly and without warning. Bowser tried to fend them off, but the opposition was too strong and numerous.

"Reinforcements have arrived in time," said one of the Egg Knights, and it pointed its blaster at the team. Some of the other robots joined in. "Now it's your turn to freeze!"

"There's too many of them!" cried Klump as he struggled against the robots.

"I'm afraid we're outnumbered!" panicked Jeremy.

"Let go of me!" growled Krusha as he tried to push away the robots surrounding him, but they held on tightly and soon he was incapacitated.

Dark and Viper tried to help out, but they were blocked off by the Egg Hammers, and the Egg Knights confiscated Viper's weapons before he could even use them. The team were completely overwhelmed by the great number and strength of the reinforcements.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"I have absolutely no idea," said Blaze. "Our operation has been halted, and this means trouble for the space fleet. Without Sonic and the others, we really are in a jam!"

"We can't give up just yet!" said Bowser. "There must be some way we can get out of this mess!"

 _Wish I could say the same…_ thought Blaze. _Man, this is really bad, and until something comes along to help us out, the Anthro League Space Fleet will have no other choice but to hold on for the time being, though something tells me that even they are in grave danger…_

* * *

After flying out of the Earth and into space, the Anthro League Space Fleet could see the Death Egg right before them. Jimmy and Hero were awed at how big the space station is as it orbited ominously over the Earth, and they could tell that the mission was not going to be easy. Aware that there was not time to worry about the possible danger, Jimmy turned on the transmission to communicate with the rest of the fighters. "All wings report in," he commanded.

"Felis leader standing by," reported Ignatius.

"Ursus leader standing by," reported Kodiak, a bear pilot.

"Equus leader standing by," reported Zander the zebra pilot.

"Canis leader standing by," reported Fang, a wolf pilot.

"Syncerus leader standing by," reported Buford, an African buffalo pilot.

"Varanus leader standing by," reported Lalo, a Komodo dragon pilot.

Jimmy nodded after all the wing leaders have reported. They were all ready for the attack. "Lock S-foils in attack positions," he said.

With that, the entire fleet spread out their wings as they approached the Death Egg. Jimmy was a little worried. His sensors could not indicate whether the shield was up or down.

"There's something not right here," said Hero. "The sensors seemed to be jammed. Surely Blaze would be aware about our arrival at this point."

"I know, Hero," said Jimmy. "They should be giving us the green light to attack, unless…" At that moment, Jimmy made a quick manoeuvre away from the Death Egg. He realised that the shield protecting it was still up. Instantly, he switched on the transmission to warn the other fighters. "Better postpone the attack and pull up!" the lion spoke. "The shield is still up!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Ignatius. "I can't seem to get any reading on it."

"Yes, I am," said Jimmy. "All craft take evasive action immediately!"

Suddenly, there was an unexpected transmission from Empress Celeste. Jimmy switched it on to receive it.

"General, this is an urgent message!" shouted Empress Celeste. "There are enemy ships coming your way! Look out!"

"But there were no enemy ships when we arrived in space, how could…?" Jimmy paused for a moment and soon became horrified when he discovered what was happening. "…oh my God… IT'S A TRAP!"

And it was. As soon as the fighters turned around, there coming for them without warning was a massive fleet of Eggman's flying robots, consisting of Flapper Cannons, Flapper Guns, Flapper Lasers, Falcos, and many others.

"Yikes!" shrieked Hero. "Look at all of those robots out there!"

"Stay frosty, everyone!" shouted Jimmy. "Enemy robots are closing in on us!"

The robot armada charged towards the Anthro League Space Fleet, attacking immediately. The fighters evaded the attacks, but there was so much enemy fire that they barely avoided getting shot down.

"They're everywhere!" cried Zander.

"Time to accelerate to attack speed!" commanded Jimmy. "We're going to need to fend them off until we can finally be able to get into the Death Egg, though I don't know when…"

Doing as Jimmy has instructed, the space fleet pulled up and started their acceleration with the robot armada aggressively pursuing them. As they tried their best to evade the attacks, Jimmy grew more concerned about the situation. With the sensors jammed, preventing them from knowing the status of the Death Egg shield, and the uncertainty of whether Blaze and her team had succeeded taking out the shield generator, he felt that they were in a serious predicament, and the longer they stay in space without being able to attack the Death Egg, the more their chance of survival was dwindling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh no, things are not looking good for our heroes in Brazil and the Anthro League Space Fleet as they find themselves in peril! What will they do now? Can they be able to change the tide and put a stop to Eggman's robots? Desperate times are at hand! And of course, we are treated with the famous quote from _Star Wars_. More homages are coming up!


	4. Chapter 4: Metal Sonic Revealed

**Chapter 4 – Metal Sonic Revealed**

Dr Eggman took his seat on his throne and watched as the space battle raged in full force.

"Come and have a look at what's happening outside, my friends," he said in a gloating manner. "Look at the great show you see before your very eyes."

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow and the dragons looked out into the window where they could see the battle between the Anthro League Space Fleet and Eggman's flying robots. Even though it was hard to tell what was going on, they could sense that their allies were in trouble, especially with the tone of the doctor's voice.

"You bastard…" said Sonic as he felt his anger growing.

"It's pretty clear now, isn't it?" cackled Eggman. "Your fleet is getting overwhelmed by the might of my armada, and there is nothing you can do about it. You can't fly out into space and help them. They are losing and their demise is inevitable."

"I won't let you get away with this, Eggman!" declared Sonic. "You may trap us here, but I will exact my vengeance!"

"Ha! Very doubtful, hedgehog!" sneered Eggman. "I had something planned for you and your pathetic posse, which I will soon unleash upon you. Of course, once you've seen enough of the fleet's destruction."

"Another giant mecha, I suppose," said Sonic. "That's very predictable, and I can defeat whatever you dish out!"

"Be careful, Sonic," warned Tails. "We don't want to goad him into bringing out whatever mecha he's got this time."

"I concur with Tails," said Silver. "This is the time to play smart, not be so bold and daring."

"Oh, please," said Shadow. "Eggman's mechas has got nothing on me!"

"Better that you listen to your friends, you two," said Eggman. "The more you threaten me, the quicker you'll meet your deaths."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Draco worryingly.

"Me neither," said Cynder. "The least we could do is to try to maintain our composure and not get swayed by Eggman's words. I know Blaze and the others will make it through and take out the shield generator in time."

"Stop being so delusional, dragon girl," said Eggman. "Your friends in Brazil are as good as dead! As will it be with your fleet and the rest of you! Soon, I will be victorious and reign supreme as the master overlord of the galaxy!"

"That's what you think!" boomed a sinister voice.

Surprised, everyone looked around to see where the voice came from, and soon a short figure descended from the shadows. It was a blue and silver robot with glowing red eyes and red feet shaped like Sonic's shoes. The dragons took notice on how the robot beared a slight resemblance to the blue hedgehog himself, except that it appeared to be very menacing. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tails and Eggman recognised the robot.

"Metal Sonic, it's about time you showed up!" beamed Eggman.

"Metal what?" asked the dragons.

"That's Metal Sonic," replied Sonic. "Eggman made this wretched doppelganger years ago back when he tried to take over Little Planet by invading the past."

"I'm impressed that you still remember that event, Sonic," said Eggman. "Although you may have defeated him a couple of times, he has undergone improvements, and now he is ready to destroy you and your team."

"Not if we work together, that is!" declared Silver.

"Like really your combined strength can do anything," laughed Eggman, and he turned to his robot. "Now, Metal Sonic, take care of these meddlesome fools at once!"

"Be quiet, old man!" snapped Metal Sonic. "You aren't the one calling the shots!"

"What?!" exclaimed Eggman. "How dare you defy me? I'm your creator and I made an order!"

"You may be the smartest man with an IQ of 300," began Metal Sonic. "But really, you are just as stupid as the rest of those pathetic lifeforms on Earth! Only _I_ make orders for myself since I am much smarter, and you are nothing!"

"What is going on?" wondered Cynder.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, Cynder," said Metal Sonic. "That's right, I know all of you. If you haven't guessed already, I have been watching you from under the shadows right from the beginning when you collaborated with Sonic to find the Chaos Emeralds that you currently possess. Soon, I'll be the one holding the Emeralds just like the Master Emerald that Eggman had stolen from Knuckles. All the Robot Masters you've destroyed, even they take orders from me!"

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that you orchestrated the robot invasion on Earth?" asked Draco.

"You are absolutely correct," replied Metal Sonic. "But there's more. You see, I have been copying data from you and your little group, and with it, I've become much stronger than I ever was before!"

"This doesn't really sound good at all," said Charonus.

"You should be worried now, because soon I will use the data I copied to destroy you all!" declared Metal Sonic. He then focused on Eggman. "And as for you, I'm afraid you are of no use for my plans anymore."

"What did you say?!" growled Eggman. Seething with anger, he stood up from his throne and advanced on Metal Sonic, but before he could act, the robotic hedgehog sliced both his arms off, leaving him stunned.

"That's enough of you," said Metal Sonic. "I'll be the one taking it from here. Your time is up. Goodbye, Dr Ivo Robotnik."

Having heard his real name being uttered, Eggman could only look helplessly at Metal Sonic as he charges up an energy blast. Then, the evil robot released it, blowing up Eggman into pieces, and all that remained was his head which bounced up and down before rolling across the floor towards Metal Sonic. As the team watched speechless, Metal Sonic approached Eggman's head, raised his foot up and then with one swift stomp, crushed him. Everyone was aghast at what they saw. Lily squealed with fright as she huddled close to Torden, who was just as shocked as the rest of the group.

"Did you just see that?" gasped Draco. "He killed his own creator!"

"That's one weak mind disposed of," said Metal Sonic. "And this time, he is gone for good!"

"How could you do this?" hissed Sonic. "He was an unarmed prisoner, and he couldn't defend himself, you monster!"

"Eggman is not efficient enough to be able to rule a galaxy," said Metal Sonic. "And now, it's your turn to join him, my loathsome copy! Prepare to witness the true power of evil!"

A sudden flash of light engulfed Metal Sonic, and he started to glow. Sonic and his could only look on with horror as the robot started to glow, undergoing a hideous transformation. They could tell that the real battle was just about to start.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So the true villain of this saga has been revealed! Metal Sonic was the one behind all the events taking place then and now. That was quite a brutal end for Dr Eggman, but that's the least of our heroes' worries. What insidious plans does Metal Sonic have for them? And what monstrous form is he changing into? We shall find out soon! The stage is set for the ultimate showdown!


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival of the Allies

**Chapter 5 – Arrival of the Allies**

Blaze the Cat, General Klump and the rest of their team were led out of the base by Eggman's robots. They marched slowly while surrounded by their captors, careful not to step out of line as the robots had their weapons pointed at them and they were ready to use them if they dared to escape.

"Quit dawdling and move it!" ordered one of the Egg Knights.

Viper looked at Blaze. "This looks really bad," he whispered to her. "I don't see any way out of this one."

"Hopefully, something will come along and save us," replied Blaze as she checked her surroundings. "But at the moment, I just sensed a dramatic shift up in the sky."

"What do you mean?" asked Viper.

"I don't know," whispered Blaze. "But it seems as if Eggman has been eliminated, not by Sonic, but by something else…"

"Then that should be a good thing, right?" asked Bowser. "I mean, with Eggman gone, everything should get better for us."

"Not really sure about that, Bowser," said Blaze. "I'm sensing another threat within the Death Egg, something that is a hundred times more sinister and lethal than Dr Eggman."

Viper and Bowser became very concerned about what Blaze was saying, and it made them wonder if their friends on the Death Egg were going to be fine.

 _Please be alright, Sonic, Tails and Cynder…_ thought Blaze. _We are all counting on you to set things right!_

Just then, one of the Egg Knights received a sudden message. It pressed on its arm, and a hologram of an E2000 appeared.

"Gold leader," it droned. "Dr Eggman has been removed from power and a new leader is in place. Metal Sonic will handle our operations."

"It's about time," replied the Egg Knight. "So our plans are setting in motion."

"Affirmative," said the robot. "We're about to make the report to our space fleet. The Anthro League will be defeated as soon as possible, over and out."

Bowser and Klump exchanged confused glances at each other. "Who's Metal Sonic?" they asked.

"I had a feeling it had to be him," said Blaze. "Metal Sonic is Dr Eggman's most powerful creation, and he was made with the sole purpose to rival Sonic in so many ways, including speed and tenacity. He kidnapped Amy when Dr Eggman attempted to conquer Little Planet, he was with Eggman in his plot to take over and convert Angel Island into the Newtrogic High Zone, and then he orchestrated a plot to overthrow Eggman and conquer the world by copying the abilities of Sonic and his friends, including the power of Chaos."

"I'm confused," said Jeremy. "Why would this Metal Sonic turn against his own creator?"

"Because over time, Metal Sonic grew more power-hungry and ruthless that he wanted to rule the world himself, even if it means rebelling against Eggman," said Blaze. "He's a very dangerous enemy and not to be messed with."

"Silence!" ordered the Egg Knight. "Now, in a few hours, you will all be shipped to the Death Egg where we will be have you roboticised and serve your new supreme commander. Are there any questions?"

Blaze was about to say something when she noticed some figures from the distance. Although they were hidden by the bushes, she could tell that they were some of her friends, including Rouge, Espio and Lonnie. A devious grin crossed her face as she had an idea. "Yes, I do have a question," she said. "Why don't you robot just take a quick look to your sides?"

Confused yet intrigued, the robots turned around, and suddenly, they were caught off guard when Axl, Lonnie, Rolf, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Rouge and the Daring Dragon Dynamos jumped over them, incapacitating the bunch.

"Yes, the Nightriders are here!" cheered Jeremy. "We've been rescued!"

"Come on, everyone!" shouted Blaze. "Let's get those robots!"

Feeling a sudden burst of resolve, the captives fought against the robots. Bowser and Krusha grabbed some Egg Pawns and tossed them around. Viper and Blaze managed to seize some of the laser guns dropped by the robots and they shot several of them down.

"It feels good to be carrying a firearm again," beamed Viper.

"This is the first time I'm using a gun," said Blaze. "I don't what to say, but I like this!"

Kalypso, Kip and Kass also hurried to the battle. "Here we are, home boys!" they called.

"How did you three make it here?" asked Klump.

"Moonracer brought us here," said Kalypso. "He figured that you guys will need all the help you can get with stopping Eggman."

"That's right," said Moonracer. "I'll be there when you guys are in trouble."

"Well, thanks very nice of you to come all the way here and join the fray," said Blaze.

Moonracer looked around. "By the way, where's Cynder?" he asked.

"She and her group have gone with Sonic to the Death Egg so they can confront Dr Eggman themselves," said Dark. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back as soon as they can."

"I sure hope so," said Moonracer.

"Uh-oh, the doors to the base have closed," said Jeremy. "And I see Eggman's got some tanks roaming about!"

"Let me handle this," said Blaze. "I think I remember the code to get inside."

"Rouge and I will make sure you don't get hurt," said Knuckles.

"Me too," said Viper.

"We'll take of Eggman's robots for ya," said Axl. "Lonnie and Bowser just had an idea, and they're diverting some of them to chase after them."

"Good plan, Axl," said Blaze. "Now, hurry and fight them off!"

The Nightriders, the Daring Dragon Dynamos, and the Kremlings raced off to battle with Eggman's robots while Knuckles, Rouge and Viper remained at the base with Blaze as she tried to figure out the password to open the doors. The robots continued to attack, but the three fended them off with their firearms.

"Blaze, I sure hope you know what you're doing," said Viper. "Can you imagine how Tails would feel if he finds out that you got hurt in the heat of the battle?"

"Relax, Viper, I'm a strong girl, so I can take care of myself," said Blaze. "Besides, I should be able to get the door open so we can get inside soon, once I figured out the password."

Viper could only remain silent and keep watch on Blaze, but he knew that she was taking a precarious risk and any of the robots could attack her if she was not careful.

* * *

The battle in the rainforest raged as the team led by Axl and Klump fought the army of robots. Moonracer and the Daring Dragon Dynamos also participated with them. However, the battle proved to be very tough as not only they had to deal with the Egg Pawns, Egg Knights and Egg Hammers, but also the Flappers that dropped bombs, forcing them to dodge to avoid getting blasted by the explosions. Tanks were patrolling the jungle too, and they kept them on the move as they relentlessly fired at anything on sight.

Axl and Klump took cover in the foliage as they tried to figure out their next course of action.

"Talk about an intense battle!" exclaimed Axl. "My band and I have fought a lot of bad guys, but this is certainly something we had never experienced before!"

"Where's Krusha when I need him?" wondered Klump.

"He went with Lonnie and Bowser to fight some of those robots," said Axl. "Wherever they are, I know they'll take them out for sure."

"Klump, Axl, come here!" called Kalypso.

"What is it, Kalypso?" asked Klump.

"We have found a way to neutralise the tanks," said Jeremy excitedly. "Have a look, you guys!"

Klump and Axl crept out of the bushes and noticed that a tripwire has been planted between a pair of trees. "That's pretty impressive," they said. "But how did you get them?"

"We borrowed some equipment back at the Anthro League Headquarters," said Kip. "Thought that they'd come in handy for the fight against Eggman's robot army."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Axl.

"Oh, yes, trust us on this," said Selena. "Here comes a tank right now, so observe!"

Axl, Klump and their collaborators quickly hid within the foliage as a large Egg Tank came strutting in. It scouted the rainforest searching for resistance that it did not notice the tripwire ahead. Soon when it attempted to walk through the tripwire, the Egg Tank tripped over and collapsed with an explosion. Several Egg Pawns emerged from the tank as it was engulfed in flames.

"Stop those robots!" shouted Klump.

Jeremy, Axl, Selena, Kalypso, Kip and Kass quickly jumped over the robots and managed to bring them down before they could even attack.

"That was pretty good," said Klump. "I really like that tripwire idea. Let's see if we can be able to destroy a few more tanks with them."

"Look out, Klump, behind you!" called Kalypso.

Klump turned around and saw a bunch of Egg Knights pointing their laser blasters at him. There was no way he could be able to escape from the imminent attack. Just then, Moonracer and Starfire flew in with some boulders and dropped them on the Egg Knights, doing significant damage to them that they collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks for saving my life!" Klump called to Moonracer and Starfire.

"Don't mention it!" called Moonracer. "There are still more of them coming, so we're in for a very long battle!"

"Have any of you seen Zippy and Salem?" asked Starfire. "They were with me when we came here, but not they've disappeared without saying anything."

"I don't think I have seen them," said Klump.

"Oh no," said Starfire worryingly. "They must have wandered off somewhere! I must find them as they could get hurt if they're not careful!"

"You go and search for them, Starfire," said Moonracer. "I will stay here and help out Klump's party with the robots."

"Alright then," said Starfire. "But please, if you find them both, please let me know."

"You got it," said Moonracer.

Starfire flew away frantically in her search for Zippy and Salem. She did not want to lose her Charmander and Yoshi partners as she was equally worried about Cynder.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** About time we see Knuckles, Rouge, the Daring Dragon Dynamos and the Nightriders taking part in the battle on Brazil! Things are getting really intense as the team have to try to regain access to the base so they can destroy the shield generator, and with so many robots attacking, it isn't going to be easy!


	6. Chapter 6: Super Sonic vs Metal Sonic

**Chapter 6 – Super Sonic vs. Metal Sonic  
**

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Jakkin. "Look at how huge Metal Sonic has become!"

After undergoing his transformation, Metal Sonic was a giant metallic behemoth that was horrific to see. He looked completely different from his normal form as he grew a long spiky tail with jagged spines that lined down to the tip. A pair of large bladed wings sprouted behind his back. Electrical energy surged all around his lengthened and sharpened claws while two missile launchers protruded from his arms. His forehead unleashed a powerful rifle that can shoot rounds of plasma energy and a glowing sphere took shape on his stomach. Most notable of all was that Metal Sonic formed a maw lined with razor sharp teeth. Inside was a flamethrower which continuously let off streams of fire. He does not look anything like a metallic version of Sonic anymore, but a towering robotic dragon. The team could tell that his power has reached unfathomable heights.

"What the heck is that thing?!" squealed Lily. "He looks frightening!"

"This is Metal Sonic's transformed state," said Sonic. "We managed to beat him before all those years ago when he tried to conquer the world, but now, he has certainly improved, thanks to all the data he copied from you dragons!"

"Then that means that we're in for a very challenging fight," said Silver. "It's going to take all our combined strengths to defeat him."

"I'm afraid that is easier said than done," said Tails. "At this rate, Metal Sonic has become virtually invincible!"

"And considering that he must have copied our abilities, we must be extra careful," said Cynder. "Keep your guard up, everyone. This isn't going to be pretty at all."

"Behold my ultimate form, the Supreme Metal!" declared Metal Sonic. "Are you all scared now?"

"Not by a longshot!" said Sonic. "You're forgetting that with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and even the Master Emerald, I shall be strong enough to defeat you!"

"Don't waste your time, Sonic, it's over!" laughed Metal Sonic. "You have lost! And to make your defeat even bitter, let me show you the full power of the Death Egg as it is completely armed and operational! The Anthro League space fleet are about to get a special surprise!"

Metal Sonic then stood still as he started a transmission. "You may fire when ready, Commander!" he spoke.

Sonic and his team wondered what was going on, but they sensed that trouble was brewing.

* * *

The Anthro League space fleet continued on fending off against the endless horde of Egg Flappers. Several large armed enemy vessels were present, but they just remained stationary without firing a single shot. This left Jimmy wondered what was keeping them from attacking, when he noticed that the left eye of the Death Egg started to glow suddenly. In a blinding flash, it emitted a sudden bright green laser beam which decimated one of their carrier ships.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Hero in shock.

"That blast came from the Death Egg!" gasped Jimmy. "Uh oh, that means the battle station is operational! We're in trouble for sure!"

"Oh no, there goes our entire operation," muttered Hero.

Jimmy switched on the transmission to notify the rest of the fighters of another attack plan. "Attention, everyone!" he called. "This is Leo Leader speaking, prepare to engage combat mode with the enemy vessel fleet! I repeat, prepare to engage combat mode with the enemy vessel fleet!"

"This is a very risky proposal, General Lionheart," replied Lalo. "You saw just how intense the firepower of that blast was! Retreat will be the better course of action!"

"Give the strike team more time!" insisted Jimmy. "They'll have the shield down as soon as they can!"

But the Anthro League space fleet did not know that the Death Egg had the ability to recharge its superlaser in a short amount of time, and as they continued to fend off against the Flappers, already the Eggman Empire vessels started to attack. It soon dawned on Jimmy that the vessels were only there to keep them from escaping, and with the secret of the Death Egg finally revealed, they were set to deliver the coup.

"Jimmy, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Buford.

"It's our only chance of surviving longer," replied Jimmy. "Now, move closer and engage those vessels in point blank range!"

"This is suicide, General Lionheart," said Buford. "We won't last long against that fleet at that close range."

"Better than not being able to last long against the Death Egg," said Jimmy. "If we're going down, then we might as well take some of them with us!"

"Mayday, Mayday!" shouted Zander. "I've been hit! Stop the…!"

Zander's transmission was suddenly silenced. Jimmy then saw two of the Anthro League spaceships flying off course after being gunned down by the enemy vessels before exploding against them. He felt a sudden pang of guilt, knowing what he was putting the fleet into, but he knew they had to keep it up until the shield protecting the Death Egg was down.

"What's taking you so long, Blaze," Jimmy muttered to himself gun down. "We are all depending on you to disable the shield so we can resume our attack."

Sighing, the lion pulled up and joined the rest of the remaining fighters in their battle against the Flappers. He was not sure how much longer they could be able to continue the fight and started to dread that they might not succeed.

* * *

Metal Sonic in his Supreme Metal form looked out the window and surveyed the battle out in space. "I can detect that your fleet is losing," he said smugly to Sonic and his team. "And your friends down in Brazil will not survive any longer. Even if they do manage to disable the shield generator, it won't make any difference, for soon this battle station will annihilate your miserable planet. The Anthro League is finished."

"I won't let that happen, you son of a bitch!" said Sonic angrily. "This has gone far enough!"

"But how can we defeat him, Sonic?" asked Draco. "He is too strong that maybe our powered forms won't be enough!"

"Draco, wait," said Percival as he noticed something unusual from inside his sack. "The Chaos Emeralds are glowing!"

As Percival emptied his sack, the Chaos Emeralds glowed before their eyes. Then suddenly, the Master Emerald on the top of the throne began to glow as well. Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Tails realised that the emeralds were calling them.

"This is it," said Tails. "We're going to have to make use of the Emeralds, though even so, the battle against Metal Sonic will be a long and difficult one."

"We're ready for anything," said Silver.

"I'm going to show that giant robot that nothing can stop the ultimate lifeform!" declared Shadow.

"Here we go then," said Sonic. "Everyone, place your hands over mine so we can all transform together! Let's show Metal Sonic the power of friendship and teamwork!"

Doing as Sonic has instructed, Tails, Silver and Shadow placed their hands over Sonic's as the Chaos Emeralds circled around them. Then, the Master Emerald floated out of the throne and hovered above the foursome. It began to let off seven beams of light, each directing itself on every Chaos Emerald, and then, the hedgehogs and Tails started to glow brightly.

"We better join in as well," said Cynder. "Everyone, let's get transforming!"

The six dragons took out their brooches, wore them, and they glowed as well. Charonus focused on the stone in the pendant of his necklace, which also made him glow, while Ash took a special medallion given by Blaze after her redemption. Although she was able to reach her Alpha form without a brooch unlike Cynder, the medallion allowed her to have better control of her powers. When she wore the medallion, Ash glowed along with the rest of the team. In a minute, the team have completed their transformations. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Tails' fur were bright golden and their irises changed to red. Pulsating yellowish auras surrounded them. The dragons could sense that their powers have increased dramatically.

"At last, we are all ready," said Sonic. "It is time to put an end to you and your plans for world conquest, Metal Sonic!"

"Hahaha, even though your power levels have changed, it will still be impossible to beat me! After all, I have all your abilities and energy copied, thus my power has gone from second to none! I'm warning you, my Metal Overlord form you faced years ago is nothing in comparison to what you are all up against! Now, it's payback time for the way you humiliated me, Sonic! I shall bear the name fully once I finish you off!"

"You can't win," said Sonic. "Strike me down, and I shall become much more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"We shall see," laughed Metal Sonic. "If you're so sure about that, and you're so brave and strong, why don't you fight me one-on-one?"

"Heh, you're on!" smiled Sonic.

"Sonic, no," said Tails. "We should fight him together."

"It's alright, Tails," said Sonic. "Metal Sonic just wants to test our new powers. I want to see just how well I can fare against him on my own since I have grown stronger over the years."

"Well, have it your way," said Silver. "But if things get dicey, we'll be here to help!"

"Yes, we will!" agreed the dragons. "Teamwork is the way to go for success!"

Sonic nodded before focusing on his nemesis. The battle started, and the two fought in an amazing display of power. Sonic and Metal Sonic exchanged blow after blow, delivering an array of powerful attacks. Despite all the damage they dished out, neither of them showed any signs of relenting.

"This is very impressive!" exclaimed Draco. "Sonic and Metal Sonic seem evenly matched!"

"Sonic really has it in him to keep up with that evil monster," said Tails. "It's not surprising as he has dealt with him many times before."

"We'll see for how long they'll be fighting," said Shadow. "It's only a matter of time until they are both worn out."

After a short while of fighting, Sonic and Metal Sonic stared at each other. Neither of them showed any intention of going down. Sonic pondered deeply, and realised that the mechanical foe was indeed going to be far more than he could handle.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Isn't this the most action-packed story or what? The Anthro League have finally clashed with the Eggman Empire robots, Blaze and her team are desperately trying to destroy the shield generator for their allies in space, and Eggman was killed by Metal Sonic, who reveals himself as the mastermind behind all that's been happening in this saga! Don't go away, everybody, for this is all building up to the finale of Season 3! Do our heroes have what it takes to defeat the new and improved Metal Sonic? Will they be able to restore peace to the Earth? The outcome of this war will determine the future of the planet, and the stakes are really high! The upcoming finale is going to really be a massive one, and one thing for sure, it's going to end with a bang! Stay tuned!


End file.
